fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saber (Emperor of Mankind)
Summary Saber '''is a Saber-class Servant summoned for the Holy Grail War. Saber's True Name is '''The Emperor of Mankind, or more commonly called, Emprah. He is the immortal ruling monarch of the Imperium of Man, and is described by the Imperial Ecclesiarchy and the Imperial Cult as the Father, Guardian and God of humanity. The Chaos Gods and the daemons of the Warp refer to him as "The Anathema", for he is the greatest embodiment of universal order in the galaxy today. Personality Regarded as the perfect human in every possible way, the Emperor was viewed as a wise leader, the savior and protector of mankind who lead them from darkness, who watches over them and protects against the Forces of Chaos and Xenos. He is the Holy Spirit, the Giver of Life and the Guardian of Earth. No one truly knew the man himself however, except his chief advisor and confident Malcador the Sigillite. Upon further inspection of his character, one would find him a very complex and flawed individual than his worshipers could ever believe. One thing that could be said for certain about him is that every action he took, no matter how questionable from a moral or practical standpoint, was for the betterment and advancement of his race. The Emperor was fervently atheist - while he acknowledged the existence of Warp entities, he refused to acknowledge them as "Gods" worth being worshiped and punished those who did worship the "Gods". The Emperor's fatal flaw turned out to be his hubris. His intellect and wisdom made him believe he knew better than absolutely everyone and his will should never be questioned because everything he does will work out in the end. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 6-C, Higher via Terminator Armor and Magic, At least 6-A via Connection to the Warp | 2-A Name: The Emperor of Mankind, The Starchild, The Immortal God-Emperor of Mankind, The Omnissiah, The Allfather, The Anathema and Revelation Origin: The VS Wiki Holy Grail War Age: 38,000 years old (As of the 41st century) Gender: Male Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Grand Saber Candidate | Divine Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 9; The Emperor's true self is confined within the Warp and he has transcended death), Conceptual Erasure (When using his full psychic might in the form of a Noble Phantasm the Emperor is capable of completely removing someone from every sphere of existence), Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, 6, 8 and 9; Even the combined power of multiple divine spirits couldn't recreate someone erased by the Emperor's Purge, EP attacks a beings true form by damaging their soul and even concept) and Regeneration Negation with the Emperor's Purge, Martial Arts, Skilled Swordsman, Social Influencing and minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, Fire Manipulation (His swords blade is covered in fire), Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Magic, Illusion Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dimensional Travel and Soul Manipulation with Connection to the Warp (The connection to the Warp grants many powerful abilities including access to True Magic, Psychic Powers, the power to warp the Soul and the ability to step in and out of reality at will by going into the Warp itself), Durability Negation (With multiple abilities), Precognition and Clairvoyance (The Emperor's clairvoyance causes him to constantly receives projections, visions and prophetic dreams of countless possible futures), Immunity to Death Manipulation (As he has transcended death, the Emperor has no concept of death unless it is forcefully placed upon him by a being of great power) and Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area), Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons from the likes of Jack's and Serenity's) and BFR (Can resist Rayshift due to having Independent Manifestation) | All former abilities besides Type 9 Immortality to an immeasurably higher level, Law Manipulation (His Authority as the The Anathema is to enforce absolute Order upon existence, causing all those with a weaker Authority to his to be bound by this absolute Order unable to do anything that could be considered Chaotic), Acausality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Island level (With an A+ rank in his strength parameter he is equal to Heracles who can destroy a mountain according to the narration. Has managed to deflect a weakened Excalibur, Archer's Caladbolg II after intercepting it mid-flight), Higher via Terminator Armor (The Golden Armor increases the Emperors Strength, Speed and Durability), At least Continent level via Connection to the Warp (Possesses immense and seemingly godlike like Psychic power that allowed him to even combat the powerful Dragon Mag'ladroth eventually defeating the beast). Can negate durability with multiple abilities | Multiverse level+ (He is a high class Divine Spirit within the Warp who helped defend the Earth in the distant future from the invasion of Ultimate Ones during the happenings of Notes) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (With an A rank parameter he should be on par with Heracles who easily kept up with Saber, reacted to Archer's Caladbolg II and intercepted it mid-flight), Higher via Terminator Armor and Magic (The Golden Armor increases the Emperors Strength, Speed and Durability) | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to other high class divine spirits) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Should be comparable to Hercules who is superior in strength to Saber at her peak, who was able to flip a truck with the side of her blade) | Unknown Striking Strength: Island level, Higher via Terminator Armor and Magic | Multiverse level+ (Should be comparable to other high class divine spirits) Durability: Island level (Possesses A+ rank endurance, making him superior to Heracles), Higher via Terminator Armor and Magic. Immortality makes him difficult to kill | Multiverse level+ (He is a high class Divine Spirit within the Warp who fought against the Ultimate Ones during the happenings of Notes) Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, potentially far higher | Infinite Range: Extended Melee Range (The Emperor is 292 cm tall and carries and large sword), Several Kilometers with Connection to the Warp and Magic, Higher with Emperor's Purge | Unknown Standard Equipment: Terminator Armor and Holy Flame Sword Intelligence: Supergenius. A massive genius on the scale of technical, mechanical, in general basically everything such as genetics and biotechnology that allowed him to research, design and develop the Primarchs, Custodians, and Astartes, and make each such incredibly powerful and durable warriors; nearly undid the influence and power of the Immaterium/Warp and its Patron Gods of the Chaos Pantheon with his intelligence leading to great devices, developed the Astronomican; lead thousand upon thousands of fleets, flotillas, armies, and armadas across most of the galaxy in a period of just over two hundred years; is a master strategist and tactician of the highest order and supremely qualified diplomat and leader in all things considered Weaknesses: The Emperor will not use his full power outright when forced to face his close friends or "sons" unless absolutely necessary, can be arrogant and untrusting of allies at times | Is bound inside the Warp as if he where to leave the Chaos Gods would run rampant Notable Attacks and Techniques: 'Noble Phantasms' Terminator Armour - Kings Armor (A): Hand crafted and highly customized golden armor fit for the Greatest Ruler, the armor itself increases the Emperors physical strength, speed and massively increases his durability Flame Sword - The Holy Emperors Blade (A+): An ornate blade with design fit for only the greatest ruler, it can be used as a conduit to focus and strengthen psychic energies. When used by the Emperor, it focuses his massive psychic power into a single point, releasing strikes of devastating power. Emperor's Purge - The Emperor's Wrath (EX): The Emperor releases his full psychic might engulfing an opponent in a blinding light, those caught in the Emperors holy purge have their very essence and being completely and totally removed from existence. Even the combined power of the 4 Chaos Gods could not stop this power as their combined might was unable to recreate or resurrect their unholy champion giving it an Anti-Divine effect. Class Skills God's Divine Core (B): Because of his status as a Warp God he processes the Core at an EX ranking but due to his sheer hatred and denial of the Gods existence even going as far as punishing those who worshiped the Gods it has been ranked down from EX to B. Magic Resistance (EX): Because he can battle powerful Warp entities even opposing and battling against the Gods themselves he processes an EX ranking in this Skill making him untouchable by Magic of any kind except the very strongest in existence. Independent Manifestation (A): A Skill that permits unsupported manifestation into reality. Due to the Emperor's soul existing in the Warp eternally and undying he is unable to be naturally summoned as a servant unless he wills it to be. His only reasons to do so is normally to set Humanity back onto a proper path or to protect it. 'Personal Skills' Connection to the Warp (EX): The connection to the Warp grants many powerful abilities, the stronger your soul is the stronger the abilities are, these abilities include access to True Magic, Psychic Powers, the power to warp the Soul and the ability to step in and out of reality at will by going into the Warp itself. Clairvoyance (EX): At an EX rank The Emperor constantly receives projections, visions and prophetic dreams from countless possible futures. Charisma (A+): At this point, it is no longer popularity or skill, but rather a kind of spell (curse) in itself. An army led by the Emperor will have a tremendous increase in abilities. Key: Saber | True/Warp Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fate Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Male Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Durability Negation Users